Curse of the Neo Monkey 3: The Dragon's Legacy
by xthedarkone
Summary: 16 years after defeating the Lowardians and now they have returned lead by Warhok's Brother Warhound and only one person stands in their way...Ron Stoppable!


**Chapter 1**

**A day to remember**

"Now Kim Possible, with you friend down you WILL kneel before the might of the lowardian empire!" Declared the mighty Warhok as he loomed down towards Kim Possible.

This day was meant to be the most important in Kim's life as it was her graduation and it was now ruined with the arrival of the lowardian fleet being led by the mighty Warhok along with Warmonger who a few months earlier had come to earth seeking the 'Great Blue' she believed to be Drakken but as it turned out that information was not so accurate.

And now Kim stood in this wasteland that was once called Middleton wearing her battle suit as it glowed with a blue Aura. With he fists clenched tight Kim did her best to restrain the tears at seeing Ron her best friend, partner and boyfriend unconscious on the ground after attempting to attack Warhok and failed.

"You...." Kim began as she held back all the rage in her tone as best she could "...you dare come to this planet, blow up my home, ruining one of the most important days of my life AND you knock out my boyfriend, I will NEVER forgive you!"

Warhok simply laughed at Kim's words and wasted no time charging towards her with a might fist primed. With all his strengh he lunged his fist forward but to his shock his fist was stopped effortlessly by Kim who continued to look at the ground with no emotion in her eyes. Warhok did his best to try and overpower the young teen to no avail until Warmonger leaped over and landed on Kim's other side to attempt an attack of her own only to see that too was blocked by Kim's free hand. The aliens used all their strengh to escape Kim's grip but failed in all efforts and soon gave up as Kim spoke in a stoic tone.

"This is planet Earth, it IS protected! So pack up your things and..." Kim paused as she began to swing the two around before setting her sites on the falling spaceship plummeting towards her "...and GET OUT!!!!" With all the might in her battle suit Kim threw the alien intruders sending them to their demise as they collided directly with the oncoming spaceship, thus once again saving the world!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"....And with all the might in her battle suit, Kim threw the Alien intruders sending them to their demise as they collided directly with the oncoming spaceships, thus once again saving the world!" The tall skinny elderly woman said looking over the young eyes of her students on the last period of the school semester before summer vacation. "That happened sixteen years ago on this day, and since that day we celebrate Middletons hero Kim Possible by remembering the great tale how she not only saved the entire world but was still able to make her graduation ceremonies and...." The old teacher paused as above the rim of her glasses she saw a hand raised in the air and recognized the familiar girl with her short black spiky hair it was attached to.

"Errrm, teacher I'm pretty sure that's NOT what happened" The young girl said as the rest of the glass all groaned as they heard this same girl make this same reply every year. The teacher simply tipped her glasses down and huffed.

"Very well, perhaps YOU would like to tell the glass what 'really' happened, and no one can leave until you are done" Her reply which intended on turning all this girls classmates against her had work as they all scowled her for standing up and clearing her throat.

"Thankyou Teach....this is what REALLY happened"!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**Sixteen years ago...**

All she could hear was falling rubble, the faint screams of people miles away still trying to escape the madness that had befallen her hometown of Middle and a slight ringing in her ear from the impact her boyfriend had just made by being knocked back by the Alien commander known as Warhok and hitting her in the process. Before she could note any other sounds Kim Possible lost consciousness.

"Come Warmonger let us take this as a trophy, she will look nice next to your 'thorgoggles" Warhok said as he lifted Kim up by her ankle and displayed her to Warmonger.

Ron Stoppable coughed away some dirt that had formed around his mouth before getting up to see Warhok holding his girlfriend like she was the catch of the day!

"KIM!!" Ron screamed "How could I be so stupid, letting my guard down like that, I knew those flowers wouldn't work!" Ron cursed himself as he rose to his feet. Warhok soon noticed this and turned to face Ron Stoppable.

"Now...with your friend down and you city in ruins you WILL kneel down in defeat at the hands of the Lowardian Empire!" Ron greeted his teeth and clenched his fist before suddenly becoming calm and closing his eyes before replying.

"As long as you hold Kim Possible I will never stop!" As Ron's eyes snapped open and explosion of blue energy surrounded him and rose up until it took the shape of a dragon. Both Warhok and Warmonger looked up in terror and shock as this mighty Blue Dragon stared down at them before disappearing leaving nothing but Ron surrounded in a strange blue fire like aura.

Feeling the strange yet familiar warmth against her face, Kim found herself coming round only to notice she was hanging upside down. Not caring much about her position Kim looked over and saw Ron and couldn't help but smirk.

"About time we saw a bit of Mystical Dragon Power!" Hearing her Statement Wahok wasted no time tossing her to one side so he may prepare himself for the battle ahead.

"THIS 'POWER' MEANS NOTHING!!" Warkhok proclaimed before making his charge along with Warmonger towards the em blazed teenager who didn't even flinch to this new threat charging towards him. Warhok primed his fist and threw it with all his might only to his surprise found it crashing into Ron's opened hand as if he was punching solid steel, Warhok winched as Ron's hand wrapped around his fist and crushed it in a vice-like grip. Warmonger used Ron's distraction to attempt and attack of her own only to be shocked as Ron also grabbed her oncoming fist and squeezed it to sheer pain. The two could not believe this power which overwhelmed them even more so was the fact that Ron's face had not changed in the slightest from the stoic emotionless expression he started with.

"This is Earth..." Ron began "...it IS protected, so pack your things and GET OUT!!" Ron screamed to the heaven as he spun the two around before setting his sight on the falling spaceship and with his might sent the two rocketing into their vessel causing it to explode and saving the world from the wrath of the lowardians.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sixteen Years Later...**

"...And After defeating the Lowardians Ron powered down his 'Mystical Dragon Power' helped Kim to her feet and the shared one big hug before going to their graduation!" The girl finished her story only to find the class had NOT been moved by it in the least bit. As soon as she noticed she was done, the old teacher placed her newspaper back on her desk and stood up.

"Yes and once again you get points for telling such a ....'colorful story'....but that is simply NOT what happened!" The Teacher replied as the girl glared back.

"But...." However before she could respond the teacher cut in.

"....Hana Stoppable! I know Ron Stoppable is your Brother and you have every right to look upto to him for his assistance with Kim Possible's work, however he has simply NEVER saved the world on his own!"

"The only reason you all know that story was because my Brother told you all, but my story is true! Ron just wanted everyone to think Kim was the hero"

"Then shouldn't you be respecting that wish? I suppose you will say next that your Brother saved us the year before when Middleton was AGAIN nearly destroyed" The Teacher replied as Hana held her hands together against her chest as if her was holding her very heart.

"Cause I think after everything my Brother has done people deserve to know....HE deserves it....and YES he did save us the year before when his evil half was made real and he had to fight it and...." However before Hana could continue the final bell of the day and indeed final bell of the term rung long and loud and the students wasted no time getting up and leaving.

"Sorry Hana but I'm afraid it will have to wait till next year. Have a good summer vacation everyone"

Ten minutes had passed and Hana Stoppable adopted daughter of the Stoppable family was outside her locker placing her books in and preparing to go home until she heard the familiar sound calling her name.

"Hana....Hey Hana wait up!" Hana looked past her open locker door and saw her long time friend since Pre-K, Gary Rockwaller. Born shortly after the Graduation incident and younger to Brother to Kim Possible's eternal High School rival Bonnie, Gary was roughly the same height as Hana with short spiky brown hair and and blue eyes and was in NO way like his older sisters, he was smart, kind and always willing to go out of his way to help those he cares about.

"Hey Gary" Hana replied on seeing her first and oldest friend. "How was your day?" She asked as Gary opened the locker next to her own.

"Oh man I'm SOOOOO ready for summer vacation, after cramming all my summer projects out in one night I have the WHOLE of summer vacation to spend staying up and playing video games..."

"...Don't forget helping me with the odd mission" Hana said reminding her old friend that the two of them had taken over the Kim Possible Website renamed 'Team '. Gary turned back to his locker and began loading books into it before saying.

"Oh come, on Hana I don't help THAT much on missions I mean I'm just the 'side-kick" Saying that Gary soon heard a locker door slam hard. Gary looked back towards Hana to see she had slammed her locker so hard her hand was planted into the now wrecked door along with a stern look on her face.

"There is NOTHING wrong with being a side-kick!" Hana reminded Gary who looked incredibly nervous as he remembered that for as long as he could remember Hana Stoppable had unusual strengh for a girl her age as he raised his hands in order to calm her down.

"OK, OK Hana I'm sorry. I know your Brother was also the side-kick..."

"...and don't you forget it" Hana said in a much lighter tone with a wink at the end.

"That reminds me Hana, you all set to go over and see them today?" Gary asked as he remembered that every year Hana packed her backs and went to see her Brother.

"Sure am, I can wait! I cant believe it has been a whole year since I saw them last. Dont worry though it'll only be for a few days and Global Justice have offered to cover any missions I might get" Hana reassured her friend before he closed his locker to begin walking alongside her outside.

As the two made their way out the main entrance to Middleton High they waved their goodbyes and went off there separate ways.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Hana Stoppable arrived home and entered to the smell of cooking food and the sound of a knife chopping against a wooden bored.

"Hey everyone I'm home!" Hana announced as she threw hew school bag in the cupboard under the stairs before going into the kitchen to see her Mother busy chopping away on the chopping bored.

"Oh hey there Hana how was your last day of school?" Mrs Stoppable asked.

"Horrible....as always!!" Hana replied as Mrs Stoppable simply smirked.

"You told the story again didn't you?" She asked with a giggle as Hana rose her head from the table.

"But its true!" Hana soon found herself stopping as she felt the gentle hand of her Father rest on her shoulder.

"Honey, if Ronald wanted people to know he would not have made up the story he gave to the press" To that Hana simply huffed and sank her head back into her folded arms.

"I still dont get it...." Hana was cut off as she noticed her Mom laying plates on the table.

"...Well why don't you ask Ronald next time you see him?" Mrs Stoppable asked as John Stoppable took a seat next to Hana as his wife began serving up the meal. Mrs Stoppable's suggestion didn't seem to help cheering Hana up.

"I ask him every year, and every year he gives me the same pat on the head and SAME answer 'one day you'll understand" Mrs Stoppable after serving the others finally served her own potion and took a seat before answering.

"Then maybe you should just stop asking him, until that day? That reminds me, you all set to leave to see Ron tonight?" Mrs Stoppable asked only to see Hana already stuffing her face with food only to see her Mother giving her the 'stare' over the rim of her glasses. With a nervous smile Hana quickly swallowed the mouthful of food. "You take more after you Brother each day" She joked.

"Yeah I'm all packed..." Hana began to answer her Mother "...and my ride will be here later to pick me up, I'm really excited" And wasting no more time Hana continued to eat her food, eager for in a few hours she will be visiting her Brother, Ron Stoppable.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been six hours since Hana had sat down for dinner with her Mom and Dad and now she was on a cargo plan flown by her friend and Rico wearing her 'mission gear' which consisted of black sneakers baggy black cargo pants and a purple sleeveless top.

"Thanks for the lift Rico" Hana said as she avoided the random rogue chicken flying past her head.

"De nada, senorita Stoppable. After you help my brother save this business it's the least I can do" He replied remembering the reason he was paying Hana this favor.

"No big, you Brother is a good friend of my sister in law so that practically makes us family" Hana replied as Rico looked back towards her.

"Hey don't forget to give Senorita Stoppable my regards and...." Rico paused as he checked his Daile's in confusion. As Hana tilted her head.

"Something wrong Rico?" She asked.

"Well we are at the location you asked for Hana but I don't see a landing zone anyway" Rico pointed out as Hana looked out her window to they were flying over nothing but mountains. This seemed to bring a smile to her face as she leaped out of her chair and quickly towards the nearby door opening it on arrival.

"It's ok Rico I'll get out here" She shouted until Rico noticed Hana was missing something.

"WAIT HANA, YOU NEED A PARACHUTE!!" He screamed desperately as Hana simply winked back at him before throwing her bag out first.

"What are you....a girl?" And without anymore words between Hana leaped out of the plane and plummeted to the ground below. Hana free falled until she was a few feet away from the ground when she quickly flipped forward and landed feet first the force of which caused a Creator on the earth beneath her feet. After dusting herself off quickly, Hana threw her hands up in time to grab her bag which she had beaten to the ground.

After trekking through the mountains for another hour until she came across a large waterfall. Taking a quick breath Hana parted the crashing water with her hand before entering. After the short stroll through the tunnel behind the waterfall Hana Stoppable soon found herself walking out into a huge clearing. A bridge hung over in the mountain core and it lead to the great Yamanuchi ninja school.

As Hana crossed the bridge the guard atop the huge twin doors spotted and reckognized the young teen.

"Hana Stoppable is here! Open the gates!" A few moments after hearing that the giant gates slowly opened and Hana smiled as she recognized the woman standing before her as a sister.

"Yori!" Hana shouted in glee as Yori stood there wearing a white Kimono with Blue trim and her short black hair from youth had now grown down her back but was still held there by the same red headband.

"Hana, it is so good to see you again. How have you been?" Yori asked as she held her arms open for a hug which Hana gladly took.

"I've been great Sis I've really missed everyone here" Hana replied with a good look around the legendary school. She then looked back to Yori who was holding her hand out to proceed onwards.

"Come, I shall take you to your Brother" Yori offered however was not surprised to Hana's response.

"Actually Yori, before we do that...." Hana trailed off as she began to walk off towards a small garden. Yori simply chuckled to herself as she followed.

Hana soon stopped in the garden when she arrived at a statue in the shape of a lotus flower. After watching her bow in respect to the monument Yori approached.

"You always come here first on when you arrive at Yamanuchi" She said as Hana simply continued to stare at the statue.

"Sensei is the very reason I'm alive, and he was the one who helped me find such a great family to raise bring me up. I miss him" Soon Hana felt Yori's hands rest on her shoulders.

"I know Hana we all do, but I know Sensei would be proud to how much you have grown in these last years"

"Thanks Yori, now lets go. I havent seen my Brother in a whole year" Hana said after she wiped a few tears from her eyes. And with that the two proceeded out of the garden towards the home Hana's Brother.

"So how's it been since being made Master of the School?" Hana asked as the to walked past the other young up and coming ninja doing their training.

"It's been difficult but Stoppable-San being here really has helped. The students really look upto him" Hana smiled hearing Yori's news until they came around on last corner and the two looked on a large house with an equally big garden in the front of which a young girl wearing a pink Kimono was playing with a ball. Hana recognized the little girl instantly.

"Joan!" Hana yelled in happiness as the young five year old girl looked up with her emerald green eyes and blonde hair and ran over to Hana with her arms opened wide.

"Aunt Hana" She yelled as Hana scooped her up in a large hug.

"Wow Joan, you've really grown this last year" Hana said putting her Niece down who quickly ran towards the house.

"Mommy, Mommy Aunt Hana is here!" Joan seemed to rush in the doorway only to emerge moments later in the arms of her Mother with her matching green eyes and long fire red hair which flowed down her back to her waist and was also wearing the same Kimono as Yori. Her name was Kim Stoppable.

"Kim! Hey there" Hana how have you been?" Kim asked as the two shared a hug.

"Oh you know, keeping out of trouble" Hana replied before quickly giving Yori a wave goodbye as she had other duties to tend to.

"I'll bet..." Kim replied "....and look at you, you're a young woman now. How was your last day of school?" Kim asked as they continued through the house towards the spare room where Hana would be staying. Kim however noticed Hana's annoyed expression on her face at being reminded of her last school day and Kim knew immediately what was wrong. "You told the story again didnt you?" Kim said with a warm smile.

"But that's what really happened!" Hana was about to began her arguement until rested a finger on her lips.

"I know Hana, I know. But Ron said he didnt want people to know about his Mystical Dragon Power. Can you imagine what would happen if Global Justice discovered Ron's power? I wouldn't be surprised if they opened the 'Ron Factor' project"

"That reminds me Kim, where IS Ron?" Hana asked as she placed her bag on the bed and began doing some stretches. As Kim sighed her answer.

"He is in the Garden room" She answered before Hana ran off to see her Brother "Hana wait...." Kim called only to hault Hana and cause her to turn around "....try not to make such a mess this time" Hana smiled nervously and left without making a promise.

To the back of the house was the Garden room. A lush green glass walled room with an assortment of exotic flowers blooming all around. In the middle of this small paradise stood, Ron Stoppable. Wearing baggy black pants a sleeveless white shirt over which he wore a long blue coat that had a long white Chinese Dragon coiling down from the neck to the tail.

Ron held his fist together with his eyes closed as he held his mind in deep meditation. Sneaking through the bushes was Hana Stoppable, some of the ninja could've taken notes to Hana's stealth. She moved quitly through the bushes even the insects didnt notice her pressence. Hana slowly placed herself in position behind Ron, she smirked as she could tell Ron had not yet noticed her and wasting no time Hana struck.

She leaped from the bushes and dived towards her Brother with speed and precision however in that split second Ron was able to snap his eyes open and throw his fist right in the path of Hana's the force of which caused the ground to shatter around them and even the glass walls to crack. The siblings stared at each other with a smirk on their faces before Ron used his free hand to grab Hana and hurl her over his shoulder, Hana quickly flipped in mid-air and landed with grace a few feet away.

"Not bad Hana, you masked your presence well..." Ron chuckled as he rubbed his large spikey hair that went down to the base of his neck. "...a second later and I would've been a gonna!" Hana smiled back to her Brother.

"I guess going up against a guy with Mystical Dragon Power that should be expected" She replied as she dropped her stance as Ron did the same.

"Good to see you again Hana" Said Ron and for a few moments the two simply stood there in silence until Hana rushed over to Ron and leaped into a huge hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"RON!!! I've missed you so much!" Ron laughed out loud as he hugged Hana back and the two shared each others company after being apart a whole year.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening and the black sky was lit up with both stars and fireworks exploding and the sounds of cheering from both the residents of Yamanuchi and from the city at the base of the mountain. On the roof on their Manor Ron and Kim sat with Joan on Kim's lap and Hana next to Ron. Ron and Kim were both drinking small cups of Sake while Hana and Joan drink some herbal tea and watched the fireworks explode and create the sparkling work of art in the night sky. Hana soon looked over towards Ron as he drank his Sake.

"You think I can finally have some Sake this year bro?" Ron looked over towards his little sister and took the empty cup in one hand and the Sake bottle in the other. Hana's eyes popped open with excitement as Ron filled the cup with Sake and passed it to her, however just as Hana was about to take the cup Ron quickly brought it to his mouth before saying.

"No" With a smile and a giggle from Kim and Joan Ron took a gulp of the Sake. Hana could do nothing but sulk as she crossed her arms after being denied her first taste of alcohol.

As the sounds of people celebrating continue to echo in the distance Ron simply looked up to the stars.

"Hana, you always come here to celebrate remembrance day don't you?" Ron asked Hana about what soon became her yearly tradition of coming to Yamanuchi to see her Brother on the day he defeated Warhok. Hana simply looked down to her feet, almost nervously as she answered.

"It's because at least here they celebrate this day properly, by remembering you REALLY saved them" It was then Hana looked towards Kim. "No offence" Hana was relieved when Kim chuckled and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Non taken Hana, I agree with you totally about Ron keeping it all a secret from the rest of the world" It was then Hana turned back to Ron.

"Then WHY wont you tell people what REALLY happened!?" Hana demanded. Ron simply looked back to his sister and rested his hand on her head rubbing it gently.

"One day you'll understand" Ron replied as all Hana could do was sigh as Ron once again answered that same question in the same way he always did.

Hana soon decided it was pointless looking more into it and simply choose to let it rest and enjoy the rest of this night with her Brother.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Little did the people know that within the space above they planet a large vessel made of black steel and chrome slowly approached the small blue sphere.

"Captain Warcry, we have arrived at the planet where we received the last transmission of Warhok's ship!" Said the large green man to his captain who was sat in his chair overseeing all the workings of his crew.

"Thankyou Commander Battlescar, and you sure the high energy source that destroyed Warhok is here?" The captain asked his underling who simply looked at a nearby panel of flashing lights and symbols.

"It is hard to say sir, this planet is bustling with life energy, I've never seen so much energy in a planet so small. This is probably the reason Captain Warhok set his sites on it" The commander known as Battlescar replied.

"Very well..." Warcry began "....I shall report this to the General!" And with that Warcry left the bridge and headed down what seem like an endless corridor until he arrived at a pair of large doors which slowly swung open at his presence. As Warcry entered the large room he noticed it was bathed in darkness with nothing but the vague light of space seeping through the large hexagon shaped window looking out of which was a large being who's main features were at the moment masked by the shadows. Warcry quickly knelled in the presence of this great authority.

"General, we have arrived at our destination!" Warcry reported as the general barely turned his head away from the new view of space he could see.

"Is IT there?" He asked in a deep yet calm tone.

"We are still uncertain sir, the planet alone has an enormous amount of natural energy, more then we have ever seen from a planet this size. We think this is the reason why Warhok set his sight on it" The general simply chuckled.

"Warhok was always greedy to find the newest source of pure energy, I guess in that blindness of greed he could not see the enemy in front of him until it was too late!"

"With all due respect sir...." Warcry began "...I never knew you cared so much about Warhok to wish for revenge!"

"Why wouldn't I? After all he IS my Brother! Now bring us close to the planet while keeping us under their radars so we can preform a more accurate search! I wish to know exactly where HE is!" With that order issued, Warhok quickly stepped up.

"Yes sir by your command I WILL obey....General Warhound!"

**To Be Continued...**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Wow well that was a trek, anyway folks hope you enjoy this third in the 'Curse of the Neo Monkey' Series. Please read and review. Also would like to wish a speedy recovery to great fanfic writer CaptainKodek who hurt his hand a while ago. Get well soon Cap.


End file.
